Amusement devices having decorative particles encased in a fluid filled transparent enclosures are widely known. At their most fundamental level these amusement devices (often termed snow globes, or water globes, among other variations), require manual shaking to disperse the decorative particles inside the fluid filled enclosure. However, the decorative particles soon settle to the bottom of the enclosure and some of the ornamental or amusement value of the device is lost. Almost constant manual agitation is required to maintain the desired effect of the particles swirling around the figurine. Consequently, the snow globe is usually displayed without particle movement, in a somewhat lack-luster state. This does not set off the globe to its most aesthetic and interesting advantage.
Moreover, in a store setting, where these devices are sold, the buyer frequently wishes to shake the globe to observe the effect. As such, it is typically necessary to remove one or two display items from their boxes, in order to provide sample devices for the user to test. The boxes can then become lost, the globes damaged, or the like, and this can be related to loss of sales or profits.
However, a number of authors have worked on the development of mechanical or electrical powered systems that automatically disperse the decorative particles in these amusement devices. These improved devices have used mechanical and electrical motors to drive small pumps that agitate the enclosure fluid to disperse the decorative particles. These patents include patents by Murray (U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,727), Ingram (U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,916), Powell (U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,908), Ong (U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,311), and recently by White (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,282,820 and 6,415,535).
The resultant continuous particle movement created by these improved devices creates a pleasing visual effect for both amusement and decoration without the need for manual agitation. Viewers can enjoy the show globe in its most visually interesting and pleasing aesthetic state without the need for manually agitating the device.
However, most of these devices which are described in the prior art, use some type of mechanical stirring devices which requires a mechanical stirring rod which passes through the globe casing, and into the globe, through a seal of some sort. Eventually, this seal will fail, with a resulting loss of the liquid in the globe.
White provides a magnetic stirring system wherein a magnetic stirrer is provided inside of the snow globe, and this magnetic stirrer is magnetically linked to a magnetic impeller on a stirring motor. The magnetic stirrer can be rotated to provide a constant dispersion of particles in the amusement devices. As such, the White device eliminates the need for a mechanical stirring rod.
However, while the White device provides an improved visual effect without the use of a mechanical stirring rod, it would be desirable to enhance the visual effect further. Moreover, it would be of assistance to provide a system wherein the effect could be easily demonstrated to a potential purchaser of the product, while the product was still in its shipping box, carton, container, or the like.